Field of the Invention
The present invention included herein relate to a hydraulic tube connector for a vehicle, and to a hydraulic tube connector for a vehicle having improved assemblability.
Description of Related Art
Generally, in a clutch system using hydraulic pressure, a hydraulic tube which transfers hydraulic pressure from a clutch master cylinder to a release cylinder may be used.
A connector may be disposed to connect the hydraulic tube to the clutch master cylinder. The connector connects the hydraulic tube to the clutch master cylinder while preventing oil leakage.
Conventional connectors are made of steel which increases the manufacturing cost and weight thereof. In addition, connectors made of steel are required to be precisely machined, which in turn decreases productivity.
Unlike the above-described steel connector, connectors made of a plastic material include a plurality of slots. The slots move away from each other outwardly, to be forcibly inserted around the hydraulic tube. However, in such interference fitting process the connector may be permanently deformed, generating a gap between the hydraulic tube and the connector which may cause oil leakage. In addition, when a hydraulic tube is subjected to plating and coating, the plating and coating may peel off in the interference fitting which may increase the possibility of corrosion. The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.